Romeo y Julieta, siglo XXI
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Una versión moderna de Romeo y Julieta, con unas pequeñas diferencias, nada mas para decir. Advertencia: Smut :P... Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen :'(


**Hoola! Aquí les traigo un Niff, hacia rato tenia la idea en mi cabeza pero no se si logre transmitirla... Digan que opinan.**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

Todos conocen la historia de Romeo y Julieta, ¿verdad? Muchos se sienten identificados, es decir, dos adolescentes que se aman pero por tal razón no pueden estar juntos.

Esta historia es ligeramente diferente pero lleva el mismo contexto, son adolescentes que tienen que luchar por su amor porque sus familias no soportan estar siquiera en la misma habitación.

Los Sterling y los Duval se odian a muerte. John Sterling y Paul Duval se conocen desde primer grado y desde ese momento se juraron que se harían la vida imposible. Ya sea quien saca el mejor promedio o quien sale con tal chica.

Luego, al casarse, John con Lucy y Paul con Tania, el odio pasó a ser de un dúo a un cuarteto. El casamiento Sterling fue en agosto, el Duval en septiembre. Los Duval compraron una casa de tres habitaciones, los Sterling de tres habitaciones y con piscina.

Los Sterling anunciaron el embarazo de Lucy tres años después de su casamiento en enero. Como era de esperarse, los Duval lo anunciaron una semana después.

La gente conocida estaba cansada de la rivalidad de las familias pero al ser ambas familias muy poderosas nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

En octubre, ambas familias salían del hospital local con un pequeño niño en sus brazos. Jeffrey Sterling nació exactamente dos horas antes que Nicholas Duval.

Ambos niños eran hermosos, Jeff con su cabellera rubia y ojos marrones y Nick con su pelo moreno y ojos un poco más oscuros que los del rubio, aunque para cada familia su hijo era la perfección en carne y hueso, o mejor dicho, el otro no lo era.

Ambos matrimonios decidieron que sus hijos merecían la mejor educación por lo que los dos niños fueron a las mismas escuelas privadas, sin embargo, nunca pudieron cruzar caminos en su infancia.

* * *

Su primer encuentro fue a los 13, en un campamento de verano a unos kilómetros de Westerville. No sabían si fue el destino o qué pero ambos chicos vivirían por los próximos dos meses en la cabaña 36.

Cuando llegabas a la entrada del campamento se veía a los diferentes niños que estarían por el verano tocando algún instrumento, obviamente dando a entender que era un campamento de música.

Jeff estaba super emocionado, desde la primera vez que oyó sobre el campamento decidió que quería ir. Costo convencer a su padre pero después de la decima noche consecutiva de súplicas lo dejaron ir.

Con la guitarra colgada de su hombro y un bolso con sus pertenencias en la mano se dirigió al tablero para ver donde se encontraba su cabaña.

Cuando encontró la cabaña 36, entro y observo su interior. Era simple, dos camas, una de cada lado de la habitación, con una mesita de luz y un ropero cada una. En la pared del fondo había una puerta de lo que Jeff supone era el baño.

También observo que una de las camas, precisamente la derecha, ya estaba ocupada. Había un bolso con varias prendas desparramadas sobre la cama y un par de palillos de batería sobre ellas.

Dejo sus cosas en su lado de la habitación se sentó en la cama. En ese momento apareció un chico por la puerta del baño. Era un poco más bajo que él, aunque la mayoría de los niños de su edad son unos centímetros más bajos que Jeff. Tenía el pelo oscuro y una sonrisa que ocupaba gran parte de su cara.

Era hermoso. Jeff sabía que no era hetero porque nunca se había interesado en ninguna chica pero tampoco le parecía atractivo algún chico. Hasta ahora.

El niño se acerco a él y le extendió la mano.

"Me llamo Nick. Nick Duval".

Oh no.

"¿Duval?" Nick asintió. "¿Por casualidad tu padre se llama Paul?".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Nick pregunto.

"Soy Jeff Sterling" dijo el rubio.

"Ya entiendo" dijo el moreno asintiendo lentamente.

Ambos se miraron y luego explotaron en carcajadas.

"A mi padre le daría un ataque si supiera que estoy hablando contigo" dijo Jeff entre risas.

"El mío también".

"Entonces, ¿estás listo para pasar el verano con tu enemigo?" pregunto con una sonrisa Nick.

"Oh, estoy más que listo".

Pasaron solamente dos días de la bienvenida y parecía que los niños estaban unidos a la cadera. A pesar de tener diferentes actividades, siempre encontraban tiempo para hablar de historietas o música.

Todas las noches se quedaban hasta tarde charlando, jugando o haciendo música. Contaban historias sobre las peleas de sus padres, ambas versiones, ya que nunca coincidían.

* * *

En la tercera semana, Nick se torció el tobillo y tenía que quedar en cama para reposar. Jeff como buen amigo se quedo con él para verificar que no le faltara nada. Claro, no era porque en menos de un mes el rubio estaba seguro que estaba completamente enamorado del moreno.

Nick estaba en su cama leyendo una historieta y Jeff estaba en el suelo de la cabaña con partituras tiradas en el piso, mientras practicaba una melodía con su guitarra.

"Hey, Jeff, ¿te- te gusta alguien?" pregunto Nick.

El cuerpo del rubio tembló al oír esas palabras. Trago audiblemente y contesto.

"Si… y mucho".

El moreno asintió y se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Cómo hiciste para darte cuenta que te gustaba?"

Jeff se dio vuelta así estaban cara a cara y se acomodo los lentes. "Y… cuando estoy cerca de esa persona siento mariposas en el estomago,- llevo una mano a su panza para ver si podía calmar un poco los nervios- también me dan ganas de estar más cerca aun, o hacerlo sonreír".

"¿Hacerlo?" pregunto Nick.

Mierda.

Jeff voltio su cara, para no ver la cara del moreno. "S-si".

"¿Lo conozco?"

El rubio miro al niño, su cara no presentaba ni un solo rastro de disgusto.

"Si".

"¿Entonces esta aquí en el campamento?"

"Si".

"Dime como es, a ver si logro adivinar quién es".

"No estoy seguro" dijo Jeff. No estaba de humor, si le dice, posiblemente arruinaría su amistad con Nick.

Nick se acerco un poco y puso su mejor cara de perrito. "Por favor. Vamos, Jeff, dime".

"…Bueno. Es bajo, tiene cabello oscuro."

"Sigue"

"Él canta y muy bien, toca varios instrumentos".

"Creo que me voy haciendo una idea" dijo Nick mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Jeff.

"Su personaje favorito es Superman y- el rubio suspiro por la cercanía de la cara del moreno a la suya- siempre sonríe, no ha pasado un día que no lo haya visto sonreír".

Nick sonrió y las comisuras de los labios de Jeff se levantaron unos milímetros.

"¿Sabes? A mí también me gusta un chico. Es alto y rubio. Toca la guitarra y canta como los ángeles. Es simplemente hermoso".

Nick unió sus labios a los de Jeff. Era el primer beso del rubio y no podría haber pedido algo mejor.

Segundos después se separaron. Ambos con sonrisas en sus caras.

* * *

Por lo que quedaba de tiempo, Jeff y Nick podría decirse que eran novios. La noche anterior al cierre del campamento Nick le dijo al rubio que vaya al escenario.

"Nick, ¿estás aquí?" pregunto a la oscuridad.

"Acá estoy" dijo el moreno con una vela en su mano.

Ambos se sentaron a la orilla del escenario con las manos entrelazadas.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto el rubio.

Nick le di un beso.

"Feliz aniversario de un mes y una semana"

Ambos rieron y se quedaron abrazados unas cuantas horas para después ir a la cabaña.

Al día siguiente, cambiaron sus números y prometieron que se mandarían mensajes y que el año que viene vendrían los dos al campamento.

Y cumplieron la promesa. Todos los días se mandaban mensajes, no importaba la hora del día o si estaban en clases o no.

El verano siguiente fueron al campamento. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente.

A los 16, los padres de Jeff lo mandaron a Dalton porque el acoso en su escuela anterior por ser gay ya era demasiado.

Jeff estaba feliz, no, estaba extasiado. Nick le había dicho en el verano que él iría a Dalton. Eso significaba que el moreno estaba en la misma escuela, podría verlo todos los días.

Cuando encontró su habitación toco la puerta, sabía que tendría un compañero por lo que era mejor asegurarse que esté en condiciones. Como nadie abrió, saco su llave del bolsillo de su informe y abrió la puerta.

En una de las camas había un chico, obviamente su compañero. Estaba acostado, con los auriculares puestos, esa debió ser la razón por la que no abrió la puerta, sus brazos estaban debajo de su cabeza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus pies se movían al ritmo de la música.

El niño noto la presencia en la habitación y abrió los ojos para ver quien estaba en la habitación.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron. Las mandíbulas llegaron prácticamente al piso.

"¡Nick!"

"¡Jeff!" gritaron al mismo tiempo. Nick se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia el rubio. Jeff salto literalmente a sus brazos, empujando a ambos contra el piso.

Unieron sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Sus cuerpos prácticamente fundidos el uno con el otro. Hacía meses que no se veían. Cuando se separaron unieron sus frentes.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Nick.

"Es mi nueva habitación" dijo Jeff sonriendo.

Nick lo abrazo fuertemente.

"Te amo".

"Y yo a ti".

* * *

Si en el verano pasaban tiempo juntos, ahora eran uno solo. La pareja estaban juntos las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana.

El rubio se unió a los Warblers porque le encantaba cantar. Tener a Nick de compañero era solo un bonus.

Los meses pasaron y el amor solo crecía.

Para su aniversario de tres años y seis meses llevaron su relación un poco más allá.

Ambos estaban en la cama de Nick, piernas entrelazadas y sus torsos desnudos rozándose. Jeff besaba el cuello y los hombros del moreno mientras jugaban con un pezón con sus dedos. Las caderas de ambos seguían un ritmo constante, haciendo que sus erecciones se toquen.

Nick posiciono al rubio debajo de él y saco ambos bóxers, el suyo y el de Jeff. Se besaron ardientemente, lenguas luchando por dominancia.

El moreno tomo la erección de su novio en su mano y bombeo unas cuantas veces, provocando gemidos en el rubio.

"Dios, Nick, apúrate o no durare mucho mas…" rogo Jeff.

Nick asintió y soltó la erección para dirigir la mano a su mesita de luz donde se encontraba el lubricante.

Lo destapo y mojo sus dedos. Llevo el primero al trasero de Jeff y lo metió lentamente, para no lastimar al rubio.

"Tan ajustado" dijo mientras movía el dedo en el interior de su novio.

Agrego un segundo y comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijera para estirar lo más posible a Jeff.

Jeff gemía de placer y de dolor.

Luego de tener los tres dedos dentro de Jeff, aumento su velocidad, entrando y saliendo del trasero del rubio.

"Oh, Dios…" grito Jeff.

El moreno saco sus dedos. El rubio gruño en respuesta pero se calló cuando sintió la punta de la erección de su novio en su trasero.

"¿Estás listo?" pregunto Nick. Jeff asintió y el moreno lo beso una última vez antes de entrar lentamente en él.

Paraba cada tantos centímetros, permitiendo que el rubio se acostumbrara. En unos minutos ya estaba completamente dentro de su novio.

"T-tan apretado, Dios Jeff" gimió el moreno.

"Puedes m-moverte".

Nick comenzó a mover sus caderas. Cuando Jeff estaba completamente relajado envolvió la cintura del moreno con sus piernas y se movía con él.

La velocidad pronto aumento y se encontraban los dos gritando y gimiendo. No iban a poder durar mucho mas, ambos estaban temblando por el orgasmo.

El moreno tomo la erección del rubio en una mano y con la otra mantenía el equilibrio. Le dio unos cuantos bombeos y en segundos Jeff se encontraba terminando en la palma de Nick.

La sensación del trasero de Jeff apretando la erección de Nick cuando estaba en su orgasmo fue más que suficiente para hacer que Nick terminara en el interior de Jeff.

Ambos cayeron rendidos a la cama. Se dieron un tierno beso y se durmieron.

* * *

Al día siguiente fueron despertados por gritos provenientes del pasillo.

Se pusieron sus bóxers y salieron afuera para ver que estaba sucediendo. En el pasillo se encontraban sus padres discutiendo a todo volumen.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" grito Jeff.

Los cuatro adultos se dieron vuelta y entraron a la habitación.

"No voy a permitir que mi hijo este con tu hijo" dijo Paul mientras tomaba la muñeca de su hijo. Tania tomo las valijas de Nick y comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!" le dijo el moreno a sus padres.

"Nos vamos de la ciudad. No permitiremos que te acerques a este niño otra vez" dijo Tania cerrando las valijas.

"No pueden hacer esto" dijo Nick. Se dio vuelta y vio que Jeff estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Jeff…".

Paul le lanzo un par de pantalones y una remera. "Vistete" dijo fríamente.

El moreno no había terminado de ponerse la remera que sus padres lo estaban sacando de la habitación.

"¡Nick!" grito Jeff. La puerta se cerró.

Sus padres trataron de hablar con él pero el rubio no los escucho. Se tiro a su cama y lloro.

Intento comunicarse con Nick por teléfono pero le atendió otra persona. Le habían cambiado el número. Intento por Facebook, le escribió un email pero nada.

No supo mas nada de Nick.

* * *

Diez años después, Jeff se había graduado de profesor de Literatura y consiguió un trabajo como profesor en una escuela de Nueva York.

La relación con sus padres nunca fue la misma, no podía perdonarlos.

"Eso es todo por hoy, chicos. Hasta mañana" dijo Jeff a su clase.

Sus alumnos salieron del salón. Jeff se sentó en su escritorio y reviso unos trabajos sobre 'Romeo y Julieta' que había designado la semana pasada.

Alguien golpeo la puerta y cuando levanto su vista sus ojos se abrieron. En la puerta estaba Nick, su Nick, el amor de su vida. Seguía igual de hermoso que antes, no había cambiado, solo tenía unas arrugas.

"N-Nick…"

"Jeff" dijo Nick.

Se acercaron y se abrazaron con fuerza, sollozando de alegría.

"Te encontré" susurro el moreno.

"Era hora" respondió Jeff.

* * *

**Que aburrido final... buuh! No se me ocurria nada :S Espero que les guste!**


End file.
